Redheaded Romance, A Finn For All Seasons
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The romance continues.


Redheaded Romance  
A Finn for All Seasons  
  
Note: Part II of Redheaded Romance. Finn is on the side of justice now, but he meets with Dao-Long unexpectedly when his love and the J-Team are kidnapped in order to seal a sinister deal. Wong wishes for Finn to record subliminal lyrics onto the latest digital release of Abba's "Greatest Hits". These so-called "special lyrics" will cause people to become slaves to Wong's whim. Finn believes this is complete blarney, but Wong makes an offer he can't refuse...Or so Wong thinks.  
  
Chapter 1—The Lowdown  
  
It was a typical workday morning when Finn awoke to enjoy a nutritious breakfast. But while he was enjoying breakfast, a pre-recorded video message appeared on his TV screens. When Finn saw who was on the TVs, he dropped his spoon and his mouth fell wide open. "I never thought you would be of use to me ever again, but I want you to do something for me. Before you make one of your pathetic retorts, listen to me first. By way of word of mouth, I know that your company Got Soul Records is making a new digital recording of Abba's greatest hits. Subliminal messages have always been a hot topic with the media, and I have decided that my message of submission on those CDs. You're probably wondering, 'what's the catch ?', well, here's the deal. Unless you do this for me your sweetheart and your worthless friends will pay the consequences. I await your response. But you already know, I am not a patient man.", Wong stated in the video. It was very obvious that Wong was embittered and that he meant business. Finn was angered almost beyond rational thought, but he knew that he had to keep calm and think of a way to save the people he cared about. This time, it was definitely personal and Dao-Long had gone much too far.  
  
Chapter 2—It all comes Down to This  
  
Finn brought a fake CD with him if negotiating wasn't part of Dao- Long's plan to the ominous lair of the Dark Hand. He had not forgotten where the "hidden" stronghold was, and it almost made him stick at the stomach to enter into the squalid warehouse again. But, he had no choice. He had to save the J-Team and more importantly, the woman he loved.  
  
When Finn entered the warehouse, he was appalled at what he saw. The J-Team and Pearl were restrained with Dark Magic. It seemed that they had put up quite a fight before they were held against their wills. The scars from torture were evident, and he felt his ire rising. He didn't think Wong was so sick and twisted, but it didn't really surprise him that Wong was a true sadist at heart. "So, have you made up your mind yet, Finn or are you going to let your friends suffer a most cruel fate ?", Wong asked, arching an eyebrow evilly. Inside, Finn's emotions were bubbling over and it was hard for him to keep a straight, stoic expression. There had to be some way to distract Dao-Long and his cronies to free the J-Team and his beloved. He just had to think of a plan. Suddenly, he knew he had the advantage. "I give. You win. Here's the goods. Now let everyone go without further harm !", Finn demanded, handing Wong the fake CD. As promised, Wong released his prisoners from their magical chains and allowed them to leave the premises without any further incident. Of course, the servants of the Dark Hand weren't very pleased about this 'agreement', but they would have plenty of time to torture their enemies in the future, if they were lucky. He gave everyone the secret signal to start running as fast as they could but no sooner had they left the covert warehouse when Dao-Long had appeared eerily in front of them. "This thing is a phony ! You think you can trick me mortal ? The agreement is off ! Now, you pay !", Wong shrieked, causing his servants to swarm the J-Team.  
  
Oddly enough, Pearl wasn't frightened of the Dark Hand ninjas. She had seen some rather frightening scenarios played out at Kay Jewelers, but this wasn't scary at all. Besides, she had been trained in shadowboxing, so these night warriors would be only too easy to defeat. "You will never be of use to Dao-Long again !", Wong said, springing like a tiger on the prowl. Long clutched Finn's neck and wrestled him to the ground, but Finn was able to kick him away. The fighting seemed to have no end until Cassandra cast a stun spell. The spell was rather effective, since it left the Dark Hand paralyzed long enough so the J-Team could turn them over to the proper authorities and have them spend time in the big house for a while. This time, the warden would keep Wong's staff locked away at all times. However, Dao was a crafty old goat and he literally had plenty of other tricks up his sleeve. So, all personnel in the correctional facility would be keeping a close eye on Wong and his servants.  
  
Chapter 3—Finn's True Colors  
  
It had been a rapid day of production for Got Soul Records and Finn had been analyzing new bands that were trying to hit the big time. A lot of these bands were really impressive and Finn couldn't quite make up his mind about which one he should give a recording contract to. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Come on in, it's open.", Finn said, politely. In stepped Captain Black as stoic and inscrutable as ever. "So, why the sudden change, Finn ? To be honest, we're all curious.", Captain Black said, taking a seat in front of Finn's intimidating oak desk. Finn leaned forward in his black Italian leather seat, and folded his hands under his chin. "It was easy, Black. I was tired of being treated like I was second best. I wanted something better, and I finally got it !", Finn answered, smiling brilliantly. "Excellent. But, I'm still inquisitive. Does Dao-Long have any other weaknesses besides being deprived of his enchanted staff ?", Black responded, taking notes diligently. "White Magic, of course. I don't know of anything else that he is weak to. All I know is the people working at the jail better keep a close watch on him. He's a sly old fox. You know this as well as I and the rest of the J-Team.", Finn said, changing his position in the overly large leather seat. "Thank you for that. You needn't worry though. Everyone is doing their best at the correctional facility. And by the way, what you did for us, was a demonstration of true courage. We can't thank you enough for that.", Black said, with a slight smile upon his intense face. "Not a problem at all, Sir. You're my family now, and family is very important to an Irishman.", Finn said, getting up to shake Black's hand. Captain Black left the room and Finn returned to his work, feeling relieved that capable people were in charge of watching the Dark Hand and their notorious leader.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Wong wouldn't be getting out of maximum-security prison for a long, long time, but he continued to think of ways to get out of prison without the use of black magic. Sorrowfully, he realized that this might be harder than he thought, but as he always said, 'slow and steady wins the race'. One day, the bad guys would have their way. All it took was a little time and patience and a lot of perspiration and perseverance.  
  
After a long days work, Finn was looking forward to heading to bed and going to sleep. But, he was going to call his sweetheart first to see if she had anything planned for the weekend. Pearl, of course, had endured an exhausting day at the jewelry shop and was anxious about the weekend to come. Finn had promised her that he would take her out to eat and they would enjoy a night at the Opera. Of course, Finn was a man of his word and was trustworthy in all he did and said. "I cannot wait to see you again. I am going to shower you in rose petals and kisses, my dearest.", he said, meaning every syllable he uttered. Pearl, on the other line, was giddy with giggles and her heart was overflowing with love. "I am waiting with anticipation, my love. Te amo mucho, mi cabillero !", Pearl said, affectionately. As they ended the conversation, Finn sighed dreamily and headed to his room just a couple floors above the studio (which he was a proud owner of). After a shower, washing his hair, and brushing his teeth, Finn slipped into his pajamas and snuggled under the covers of his bed. On his nightstand was a picture of his beloved, Pearl. "Goodnight, mi amore !", he whispered, shutting off the lamp and closing his eyes. The dreams of what was to come remained fertile within his mind, and he continued floating on cloud nine for the remainder of the night.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt February 12, 2004 


End file.
